


No king

by Basketballer3511



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Dominance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, New Orleans, Romance, Secret Relationship, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Draymond Green went to the barber for a haircut in New Orleans for complex, thats it. Instead he gets a nice trim, some real talk, and a "date" with LeBron James.





	1. Chapter 1

Draymond was getting arranged into his chair waiting for the cameras to roll. It was All star Weekend in the distinguished New Orleans, ESPN had reached out to him for some barber talk with LeBron james and some New Orleans greats. Draymond gladly accepted the invitation, despite having to be in the presence of the annoying ass "King". "Thats a wrap" said the director. The lights and cameras were put out; everyone was looking spiffy from their cuts. Draymond got out of the chair, admiring his hair in the mirror; while doing this he caught the eye of LeBron. LeBron was actually a down to earth guy, and Draymond much to his dismay had nothing to complain about concerning LeBron. 

As Draymond made his way out of the barbershop LeBron rushed out to catch up with the slightly smaller man. "Hey Dray" LeBron's raspy voice said, "what?"called out Draymond a scowl on his face. LeBron was slightly taken aback by Draymond's tone, since they had gotten along so good for the last hour. "Woah what got your panties in a twist" asked LeBron a dark look on his face. "Nothing man i got to meet up with somewhere to be, go harass someone else" Draymond said walking the other way. LeBron was left standing in the streets looking at the disappearing figure of Draymond. Why did Draymond's approval of him matter so much to LeBron? LeBron didn't know as he sulkily made his way to the hotel. 

The two all stars avoided each other during the game, Draymond keeping his head down every time he had to pass the small forward. By the end of the game LeBron had to stop himself and think in an empty hallway, Why the hell was he looking for Draymond during the game? Why was he so agitated when he saw other players goofing around with Dray? LeBron's frustration got the best of him causing him to punch the wall. "woah man whats wrong with you?" Draymond's voice rang out through the dimly lit hallway. LeBron turned around face to face with the cause of his confused feelings. "Nothing" spat out LeBron rolling his shoulders back, Draymond lifted his eyebrow not believing the man. Draymond sighed to himself before asking LeBron if he wanted to go get some beignets. LeBron agreed to getting the sweet treat with Dray, feeling bad for losing his temper and of all people Draymond to catch him.

As they were walking to a local cafe Draymond shivered in the cold January air. LeBron shrugged off his jacket wrapping it around Draymond's shoulder. 'You dont have to" said Dray surprised by LeBron's kind gesture. LeBron waved Dray off saying he had 3 layers on he didn't need the jacket, Draymond slowly accepted the jacket, still feeling guilty for leaving LeBron jacket less. They entered the cafe only the cashier was in sight, "What are you ordering?" politely inquired LeBron, "you wanna split a beignet?" asked Draymond contemplation on his face. "yeah that sounds good" LeBron said all of a sudden unable to make eye contact with Draymond. Draymond shrugged off LeBron's weird behavior for the second time that night, instead going to order the high calorie desert. "We eating this inside or out" asked Draymond once he joined the 6 foot 8 man, "outsides good" repsonded LeBron staring at his phone.

LeBron watched Draymond leaving the cafe he slowly walked out to accompany the man. The two finished their treat making small talk and reliving the highlights from the game. Both were full as they headed towards their hotel, "I'll walk you to your room" said LeBron as they entered the luxurious hotel. They took the stairs up making their way to Draymond's room. They stood outside his door both awkwardly looking at each other. "I had fun with you today" said Draymond "Your not as much of a dickhead as i thought you were going to be". "Wow thanks" sarcastically stated LeBron. "what i mean you aren't the most friendly person out there" Draymond continued. LeBron did not respond, it sucked having his reputation being known as someone who was cocky and rude; and he hated that Draymond viewed him like that. "Hey i didn't mean it like that" Draymond hurriedly said after a minute of silence from LeBron. "yeah its whatever" LeBron said a slight frown on his face, "goodnight then" LeBron stated before turning around his hands in his pockets.

Draymond was frozen in his spot, contemplating whether or not he wanted to go run to LeBron. By the time Draymond reached his decision, LeBron was gone not a trace of him to be found. Draymond glumly made his way back to the suite, after getting ready for bed he sunk into the crispy sheets. He snuggled into LeBron's jacket enjoying the masculine scent that came with it.


	2. Nope

Draymond Green woke up being pissed. Now for some this is not hard to believe, but for Draymond this was a rare occurrence. The reason Draymond woke up pissed was the fact that LeBron freaking James was playing games with him. First he acts all friendly during the ESPN interview, then he punches a wall, goes on a date with Draymond, and gives him his jacket, and then the biggest thing of all was that he just walked away last night. What was this man up to? thought Draymond as he got dressed. He was going to confront LeBron that was the only way to figure out what LeBron was trying to do. As Draymond made his way to the top floor (Draymond assumed LeBron would be staying there), he came up with some conspiracy theories for why LeBron was all up in his feelings around Draymond. His top theory was that LeBron was trying to distract him from winning a ring; that bastard! thought Draymond jokingly.

Draymond banged on the only door in the hallway, on to the top floor. Draymond lightened his second knock as he still wasn't positive if LeBron was staying in this room. The door slowly opened showing a confused looking LeBron wiping off water from his hair with a towel. His tattooed chest was on full display, as Draymond shamelessly looked LeBron up and down. "What you banging my door for at 7 in the morning?" asked LeBron a tense look on his face. "I..." Draymond paused for a second, he forget what the hell he was going to say. He had a whole rant planned, but LeBron shirtless distracted him. "Man can you put a shirt on" Draymond stated a scowl on his face. LeBron rolled his eyes making his way down the hallway leading into the suite; signaling Draymond to follow him. 

"What are you doing here Dray?" asked LeBron again, a more reserved look on his face. "I don't know anymore man, i had this whole speech planned and everything" admitted Draymond scratching the back of his head. "What was your speech about" asked LeBron sitting upon the California king bed. "Umm" "come on Dray i know we aren't that close but you are the one who came to my suite, what you gotta say to me?" LeBron said. "Yeah i know, I'm sorry i probably should go this was dumb" Draymond said making his way back to the door. LeBron shut his eyes for a second, before getting up from the bed. "Dray wait up" LeBron said, Draymond turned around his back against the door. LeBron raised his arms up putting them against the door; trapping Draymond between the door and his body. "Now you gonna tell me why you came here" LeBron asked yet again; his gruff voice echoing around them. "who you think you are trying to intimidate me" spat out Draymond trying to push LeBron. 

LeBron pushed Draymond deeper into the wall, LeBron leaned down face to face with Draymond. "I'm LeBron fucking James thats who i am, and you know that too good" LeBron growled out. "Do i?" mockingly asked Draymond staring back at LeBron not breaking eye contact. "Imma make sure you know me and never forget me" LeBron snarled out knocking Draymond's head against the wall. LeBron viciously started to suck on Draymond's neck biting into the thin skin leaving his mark on Draymond. Draymond let a moan escape his lips, before pushing LeBron's head to face him again. Draymond decided it was time to take charge of this situation. He bit onto LeBron's lips before wrapping his lips around LeBron. Both doing their best to prove who was more dominant, both repeatedly biting each other lips trying to leave their marks on each other.

"Just let me win" grunted out LeBron annoyance in his tone. "nah i let you do that last year, you aint ever gonna win against me again" Draymond cockily stated. 'Mhm we'll see about that" LeBron said recapturing Draymond's plump lips. They eventually made their way to the bed, Draymond pushing LeBron into the white sheets. LeBron lifted his body back up in protest, but Draymond straddled LeBron stopping him from moving again. "Dray, i don't wanna go that far" LeBron said as Draymond started lifting Bron's shirt off. "For real" Draymond asked a scowl on his face. "Yeah" LeBron said not looking at Draymond. "Ok thats fine" Draymond said, softly pecking LeBron. "Is that ok tho?", "Yeah" breathily answered LeBron. Draymond smirked down at LeBron before kissing him much gentler. 

It was after dark when the two finished their make out session. "Man I'm tired" said Draymond yawning, lying down on the soft sheets. LeBron joined him draping his arms over Draymond. Draymond looked over at LeBron kissing him in the nose, Bron scrunched his nose up from the light kiss. Draymonds heavy snores filled up the room a couple minutes later, LeBron quietly laughed at this before taking off Draymond's leather jacket. He lay back down cuddling into Draymond's warm body. Draymond unconsciously snuggled deeper into LeBron's side, his lips against LeBron's neck.


	3. it's alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is right after the finals. sorry for not being around for so long. i will be writing more.

"I'm sorry Dray, but i'll talk to you later alright man" LeBron's gruff voice said before he hung up the phone. Bron breathed a long sigh, emotion rocking through his whole body. Another finals lost. LeBron shook his head, rubbing his tired face.  
He liked Dray a lot, but tonight was not the night. He couldn't deal with the sarcastic comments and trolling from Dray and just needed to get away.

LeBron jetted off to the Barbados, lighting up a joint in the warm breeze. Damn i needed this LeBron thought, his eyes closed leaning back in his chair.  
"This motherfucker thought he could escape me" thought Draymond a smirk on his face. "Miss me" Draymond whispered in LeBron's ear, his large hands squeezing LeBron's broad shoulders. "Dray?" asked LeBron jumping out of his seat to greet his smirking boyfriend. "Yeah its me boy" responded Draymond his eyes taking in LeBron's sculpted body. "What are you doing here" asked LeBron a nonchalant expression on his face. "Wow i missed you, or damn you look good without a shirt on should be the only question you should be asking me" Draymond replied making his way towards LeBron's unoccupied chair. 

LeBron lightly laughed his cloudy expression slightly clearing up. "So for real did you miss me? you been MIA for a week" Draymond asked a shy tone replacing his usual confident voice. LeBron paused for a second before saying "Yeah i did" taking a deep breath before confirming his statement. Draymond nodded, suddenly feeling out of place. LeBron pulled another chair across from where Draymond was sitting. They both tensely sat, avoiding each others eyes and just looking at the scenery. "congratulations by the way on the... on the win" LeBron stated breaking the silence. "Thanks" replied Draymond a distracted look on his face. "Hey no cocky joke about how i suck?" asked LeBron accompanying the statement with a light laugh and smile to ease Draymond. A wry smile appeared on Draymond's face, "i would but I'm your boyfriend now so i can't make those kinda jokes no more" shrugged Draymond. His causal demeanor returning. 

LeBron scowled to Draymonds statement "Did you not call me a quote "Bum ass" as you walked by me before we started playing?". Draymond opened his mouth before closing it again. "You right" smirked Draymond both men laughing. LeBron layed back in his chair, serenity taking over him again. "so we just gonna sit here the whole day?" asked Draymond a dry look on his face. LeBron arched his brow before replying yes and returning to his peaceful position. Draymond rolled his eyes before leaning back, and listening to the waves crash against each other. 

"Dray" called out LeBron lightly tapping Draymond, attempting to wake up the younger man. "hmm yeah?" Draymond asked rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. "You wanna come to the room and get some food?" asked LeBron. "yeah sure" replied Draymond excitement in his tone at the mention of food. 

"Thats some damn good food" Draymond said throwing his napkin onto the plate. "Mhm" replied LeBron with a smile. "No wonder why you aint answer my calls, you been busy eating" Draymond semi jokingly said. LeBron bit his lip, aware of Draymond's accusatory tone. "you always ready to talk, so where your voice at?" asked Draymond his arms crossed a scowl on his face. He wanted answers and LeBron was being so tightlipped. "Dray" LeBron started not wanting to get into a fight with him. "No Bron, tell me. I get it you just lost the finals, but that doesn't mean you get to push me away."Draymond's condescending voice stated. His quick temper flaring. "Don't tell me how to deal with things" LeBron responded standing up to tower over Draymond. "I went here to get away from your loud ass mouth that you always running. And i don't appreciate that you come here just to yell at me and waste my time" bitterly replied LeBron. "Oh really?" asked Draymond standing up, eye to eye with LeBron. "My loud ass mouth? really? last time i checked you loved this mouth huh"Draymond replied venom laced in his voice. "I only like it when its shut" replied LeBron; his dark expression filling his face. 

Draymond shook his head, pushing past LeBron. His heart was pounding at an alarming rate, his breathe coming sparsely. "Fuck baby i didn't mean it" LeBron quickly turned around rushing to catch up with Draymond. "No, Bron" Draymond turned around his eyes brimmed with tears. "We dont work. Im not gonna let you say shit to me , cause you know imma just hurt you right back. And thats not healthy. We aren't healthy" Draymond said disappointment evident in his face. "No Dray we can work, its been a rough week i didn't mean any of that shit" LeBron hastily replied shock taking over his system. "You might not mean it but you said it" Draymond turned around, exiting the hut. LeBron remained shellshocked his heart aching more than it ever had. I should go run after him, thought LeBron. Theres no point he hates me and i'll make it worse. LeBron shook his head pushing his hands into the door. "I'm losing everything these days" wistfully thought LeBron.

Draymond curled into his airplane seat. The silence of the private jet making his thoughts feel even louder. Draymond glumly looked out the window the view of the Barbados slowly disappearing. He never imagined in the beginning of his trip he was going to leave boyfriend less. He had it all planned go surprise LeBron, mess around with him and then bring him home. He was supposed to meet my family this week thought Draymond; his breath catching in his throat. Guess thats never going to happen. 

After the heartbreaking trip Draymond needed to be home. He flew out to Michigan, staying at his family home. Draymond's mom flourished him with love, not sure why her boy was not as spirited at usual. "Whats wrong baby?" asked Draymond's mom concern written all over her face. "Nothing mama dont worry" responded Draymond; a sad smile on his face. 

It was the night that Draymond was supposed to introduce LeBron. All his family was gathered, all jubilant for Draymond's finals win. "So sweetie when is LeBron coming?" asked Draymond's mom. "umm, he isn't coming" breathed out Draymond. "Why not" asked Draymond's mom; a confused look on her face. "We aren't together no more" mumbled out Draymond. "Oh baby, why didn't you tell me?" asked his mom exasperated. "I didn't want you to be worried or angry" Draymond replied.  
"Hey Draymond someones at the door for you" one of Draymond's family members said. "Oh okay thanks" Draymond said, confused by who could be at the door. 

"Dray" a startled looking LeBron said. His hands in his pants, a lost look on his face. "Bron" replied Draymond, a blank look on his face. "Can you come out for a second?" asked LeBron shyly. "I kinda already did that when we made out in your hotel room in New Orleans" Draymond sarcastically replied. LeBron lightly laughed, rolling his eyes at Draymond's sarcasm. Draymond sighed, shutting the door behind him. "What?" asked Draymond a dry look on his face. "I need you to listen" started LeBron, "I fucked up" "yeah I know you did" snorted Draymond. "So you came to say that? alright then bye". "No" LeBron said grabbing Draymond's arm. "please thats not what I'm only here to say" "Draymond i know if we get back together we are going to clash. Thats just how we are. And me and you are gonna say stupid shit to each other and try to tear each other apart, but i promise i need you. You got me fucked up. Im crazy for you Dray and all I'm asking for is a second chance from you". 

Draymond stared at LeBron, unsure if he was ready to bare his feelings to the man he cared the most about. "Dray please say something" desperately asked LeBron.  
"Imma give you one chance, if you fuck up I'm leaving your ass" Draymond replied his usual tough interior showing. "Thank you Dray, i promise i won't hurt you like this again" LeBron quickly said. "Yeah you better not" Draymond said crossing his arms, not letting LeBron touch him. Draymond frowned before asking LeBron if he wanted to come eat something. "Yeah,sure" LeBron responded disappointed that Draymond wasnt responding to him. 

Draymond stopped in the middle of the hallway before turning around and pushing LeBron against the wall. "It was a really hard being away from you and knowing that you weren't mine" Draymond admitted pressing his forehead against LeBron's. "It was worse then not begin able to see each other during the season" LeBron agreed with him, staring into his Draymond's eyes. Draymond waited for a minute before kissing Lebron tenderly. He wrapped his arms around the older man, pushing himself into LeBron. "God i needed that" Draymond said breathing heavily. "You could have had that outside if you werent so stubborn" Lebron countered smiling down at Draymond. "Yeah Yeah Yeah" Draymond replied recapturing LeBron's lips. LeBron rubbed Draymond's back sinking into the smaller man. "I kinda told my mom we broke up so you might get beat up" Draymond said wincing. Lebron smiled before saying "I kinda deserve to get beat up by a Green". Draymond laughed wrapping his arms into the older man snuggling himself into LeBron as they made their way through the house.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely a different kind of ship. They both seemed to get along pretty well during this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ypwbI1NtG4 so i figured why not write about them. Hope you guys enjoy comment if you want more.


End file.
